


四季：致终将迎来春日的秋天

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman For All Seasons - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 一个平凡无奇的帖子，一个匪夷所思的求助。一个愿意拜访这位平平无奇的求助者，并且提供帮助的热心肠的人。爱是一颗落在土里，将会发芽结果的种子。于是世人知晓，那爱永远都不会迎来终结。四季礼赞超中心，G级。
Kudos: 1





	四季：致终将迎来春日的秋天

**Author's Note:**

> 四季礼赞超中心，G级，没有看过这个漫画也不妨碍阅读，但是我倾情推荐大家去看一看。  
> 总而言之是一个刚刚离开小镇开始做超人的超和一个同样是来自乡下的男孩的故事。  
> 有很多主观臆造的成分，请务必注意。

一切都起因于一个平平无凡的帖子。

“朋友们，我出院啦，有没有大都会的小伙伴愿意来家里看看我的？管你吃管你喝，如果你想在我这里工作或者打游戏也随时欢迎。一个人在家实在太无聊了，只要你愿意过来陪陪我，我会很乐意和你交朋友。”

这是一个貌不惊人的发帖，就连提出的请求，在这个所有人都保持匿名，尽力保护着自己的秘密身份的互联网世界也透露着一种貌不惊人的匪夷所思。当它出现在“大都会综合论坛”的首页上时，人们或轻蔑或诧异，他们的手指轻轻划过，就像是对待任何一个平凡的没有激凸爆照或者美女胸部的交友贴一样漫不经心。

也有人询问帖主为何会做此请求，对于此，帖主的解释是年初时分，自己因为慢性心衰住院，腿部的静脉曲张在水肿状态进入了血液循环，“昏迷了一小段时间，没什么大碍，医生都说我挺过来了，只是不能够剧烈运动，免得栓塞进入肺部或者心脏造成梗阻。我现在还在病愈后的疗养期，一个人在大都会，觉得很无聊……父母是不可能来陪着我的，我爸去世很早，而我妈岁数大了，一个人住在老家。我不想让她担心，所以告诉她说是个小病……幸亏哥赶在医院联系她让她为我签病危通知书醒过来了，哈哈。”

余下的回复大多是祝他身体安好。虽然也有小部分表示有时间可以一起联机游戏的回帖，但是因为帖主表示自己没办法长时间从床上起身游戏，所以也只能作罢。

那个帖主又顶了这个帖子几天，回复从“真的没人来玩嘛！我可是愿意把家里的电脑借给你们哦”到“前几天隔壁家的猫蹿到我的阳台上透着玻璃看我，但是当我拉开窗子的时候它却头也不回地跑了，连咪咪都不肯叫一声”，而最后一次哀叹，是帖主淡淡的感慨：“这几天唯一见到的活人是楼下中餐馆的外送小哥……”

这句多少让人有些心哀的发言，让这个帖子又在大都会论坛上漂浮了一会儿，但是很快，新的石子被投入池塘，在不断扩大的涟漪之中，这个小小的故事就像之前每一个被投入进池塘的石子一样，静静地沉入了池塘的底部，在恬静而又安然的泥泞中找到了自己的安睡之处。

“……我没有想过真的会有人上门，你知道吧，就是，我只是单纯地发了个贴，希望有人能过来。但是距离我第一次发帖已经过了两个礼拜，所以我已经对此不抱有什么特别的希望了。呃，我是说，欢迎？”当山姆真的从房门前退开，示意这个大个子可以进到自己房间里的时候，他的手心多少还是出了一点汗。来人个子很高，块头很大，虽然他微微隆起肩膀的样子和土里土气的衣着就像是在说，他是个没有什么攻击性，甚至于很多时候会有点畏手畏脚从乡村农场之类的地方来的小孩，但是不管怎么说，迎接一位个头至少也要在一米八五以上的陌生人走进自己的房间，多少还是需要一个人付出一点勇气的。

山姆确实付出过他的勇气，在论坛上，在他发帖询问有没有人愿意来他家陪他，陪伴一个刚刚病愈，可以照顾自己，只是不能离开这个房间的孤身人的时候。

“我可真没想到会有人过来。”他又重复说，喉咙微微有点发干，是因为紧张，自然。

而面前的来客看起来也并不比他更加轻松。

他注意到，这个大块头从进门以后一只就很紧张，焦虑，和房间里的一切都格格不入。他的神色中透露出了一种古怪而又不安的焦虑感，就好像他自己都不能确定自己是否应该呆在这儿，在这座房子的中间。而当山姆示意他坐下来，他好为他倒一杯咖啡的时候，这个可怜的男人下意识地手脚并用，差点一屁股坐塌山姆的沙发。

“慢点儿，慢点儿，大块头，这是我从二手市场上买来的旧沙发了，不管是谁坐在这上面都要先喘两口气，给它一点心理上的准备时间……你的咖啡是要加糖还是不加糖？我家里应该还有一点牛奶。”

“您喝什么，给我来一杯一样的就好。”那个男人，虽然身材庞大，但是开口时仍旧轻声细语，带着一种和他的身形完全不相称的谨慎，小心翼翼地对着他点头道谢说。“我都行，我对咖啡这种东西不怎么挑。”

“只可惜，我现在不能喝咖啡了。”山姆拉开了冰箱，他的冰箱里堆满了拜托中餐馆的外送小哥顺便送过来，还没有从塑料袋里拆封的速食还有饮料。“医生说我这个病不能让血流加速……”

“哦。”那一瞬间，惊恐的神情显而易见地出现在了那个大块头儿的脸上。他猛地一下瞪圆了眼睛，那种好像他在不经意间又坐塌了山姆的二手沙发一样，惊讶，然后为自己的行动感到懊恼似的感情从大个子的脸上淌了出来，夸张而又滑稽得让人感到了几分好笑。这甚至某种意义上让山姆感到了一阵轻松。

你很难会对这么一个笨手笨脚，对什么东西都小心谨慎，就好像总是在不知道的时候破坏了什么东西，又为自己破坏的东西感到哀伤的男人感到精神上的紧张。他或许确实身量很大，从肉体的对抗上来说具有着不可忽视的压迫性，但是他的行动中却透露出了一种没有坏心的人才会拥有的笨拙善良。

如果不是因为他还不够了解面前这个男人，他会说，自己某种意味上还挺喜欢他的。

“所以，你是看了我的帖子才到这里来。”他将咖啡递给了大块头，没有理会大块头所说的“这会不会对你身体不好，你应该回到床上躺下”的担心。“这没什么大不了的，虽然不能做剧烈运动，但是像这样煮杯咖啡之类的活儿我还是能干，我只是不能离开家，你知道，不能剧烈运动，而这让我很无聊。”他试图友善地对着对方笑一笑，努力化解掉两个陌生人第一次见面共处一室时理所当然会感到的尴尬还有紧张。“所以，你是看到了我的帖子才到这里来——你叫什么名字？”

“克拉克。”那个男人拿起咖啡，握在手心里，就像是在暖手，感恩，或者，感受着什么一样，尽可能谨慎地回答说。“你可以叫我克拉克·肯特。我在论坛上看到了你的帖子……所以就想着不知道我能不能帮一点忙。你应该能看得出，我不是一个特别善于言辞或者是交流的人……但是我想要帮忙。”他略微振奋了一点，在提到帮忙的时候。“我可以帮你收拾收拾东西，做做饭，或者打扫一下屋子之类的，如果你需要的话。”

“我说的是我想找人陪我说话，可没有说我需要一个保姆。”山姆咯咯地轻笑了起来，不过在笑了几秒后，他却发现，坐在他对面的克拉克并没有笑。

不仅没有笑，事实上，克拉克看起来还很紧张，他紧张得就像是在说……他不知道他的言辞到底有没有对山姆造成什么冒犯。

“不。”山姆说。“不，你放心——你安心好了，我很高兴你到这里来，我很高兴你走了很远的路，就是为了来看一看素不相识萍水相逢的发帖的那个我……你家住在哪里，克拉克，如果这个问题不算冒犯？”

“我在距离《星球日报》五条街左右的距离租了一个小房间，”克拉克忸怩了一下，看上去就好像承认自己租房子是在进行一种古怪的犯罪——他真的很奇怪，山姆想。“因为我在《星球日报》上班，我是那里的新闻记者，去年刚刚转正……”

山姆吹了一声口哨：“酷。”他说。“你知道吗，当我刚来这座城市的时候，我每天早上都要路过放着《星球日报》的早报摊。”当然他从来都没有买过一份《星球日报》的报纸——现在是纸质媒体衰落的时代了，更何况说，对于还年轻的山姆，像是《星球日报》这样严肃的报纸刊载的绝大多数内容，某种程度上都和他不怎么搭边。“我记得那个最近很火的超人是不是就是你们最先报道出来的？我还记得你们那个报道是怎么写的，大都会的英雄？好到不现实的那个人？”他试图用这个话题让克拉克·肯特变得开心起来，因为每个人都是那么地喜欢超人。当他们谈论起他的时候，他们的脸上会闪烁起希望或是向往的的光辉。

然而，克拉克·肯特没有，如果这个话题让他看起来更加的如何了的话，那么其结果也不过是让他变得更加的紧张不安。

就好像超人这个话题让他感到了一点羞怯。就好像他在迫切地希望山姆能够赶快转换这个让他不适的话题。

山姆想了几秒，思考自己到底要不要跟他说他很喜欢超人，只是克拉克脸上的某种神色让他最终决定放过他。“你家离这里很远，”因为这只是大都会郊区的一座小公寓，“你花了多久到这里来？一个小时，甚至更多？”

“事实上，那没有花费多久……我是因为工作所以才顺便路过这儿的。我看了你的帖子，记得跟你有关的事，然后当我看到这条街的街名的时候，我想到，或许我可以来这边看望你，顺便坐坐。”他现在脸色涨红得就好像是在忏悔自己不该从糖罐里掏出一块该死的糖。山姆觉得他在学校一定是个受欺负的孩子，腼腆，害羞，总是那么地不自在……

就好像他总是在闯入什么他不该闯入也不曾属于的别人的生活。

“我很高兴你记得这件事。”他再次笑了一会儿，这次的笑容比之前相比好了一点，但是依旧不怎么自然。不过自然本身也同样是不必要的。这个男人看起来是如此的紧张，以至于与之相比，山姆觉得自己的紧张都有点过于的轻描淡写而无关紧要了。“事实上，我快一个人憋疯了，我躺在床上刷着手机，无聊地从论坛的第一页翻到了五年前的最后一页。我在油管上看直播，你知道他们的视频链接在五十次左右以后就会出现重复的视频推荐吗？还有，我甚至开始看一些古典文学，我最近看了欧·亨利小说集里的《最后一片叶子》，很有感触。”

这个话题让克拉克微微瑟缩了一下，在那一瞬间，他看起来很受伤。“你是不会像最后一片叶子那样飘零的，先生。”当他开口，他的语调中却充满着一种让人无法忽视的恳切，就好像他在说的不是什么平凡的祝福，而是他所真正信念着的某种东西一样。“您的身体会好起来……”

“是，对，我想，我会好起来。”虽然医生并不是这么和山姆说，他们让他回家，好好休息，不要做重活，尽可能地减少活动。

“你的一生都将像是在揣着一枚定时炸弹。”医生这么认真地对着山姆告诫说。“你不知道它什么时候会引爆，你所能做的，只是尽可能推延那个炸弹最终爆破的时机。”

这是一个非常不幸的消息，虽然从另一个角度来讲，山姆感到了一阵万幸，因为在他父亲死去后，保险公司赔了他家一小笔钱，不多，但是足够他像是这样辞职后在公寓静静生活。

大都会是个物价很高的地方，他其实在考虑尽快收拾东西返回自己爱荷华的家乡去。但是至少，他想等到自己身体好到看起来没那么虚弱的时候，他打算编一个借口来骗骗自己的母亲，就说他适应不了大城市如此快节奏的繁华生活。他还记得隔壁杂货店的老皮特抱怨自己的儿子在去了哥谭读书后店里就没有看东西的售货员，他或许可以找个像是这样的工作，绝大多数时间都懒散地倚靠在那张他从小就看熟了的挂着丑陋的七彩垫子的罗圈椅上，看着他曾经认识，或者将会认识的那些村人在这个店里进进出出。

他已经打算好了，他只是单纯在等一个时间。

而在这样无聊的时间里，有一个素不相识的朋友愿意来看望自己，总是会让人心情愉快的。

“我不想我们只是坐在这里说话，你想不想上电脑玩点有趣的东西，或者看点电影什么的？我拜托了那个外送小哥替我租了点老的经典大片。”当然，是便宜的那种，虽然是经典大片，但他不能保证那不同时也是一部经典烂片。他会努力在他的光碟盒里找找有趣的东西的，因为他也不希望这唯一一位的访客走的时候倍感无聊。

他其实还是希望克拉克能够经常来看看他的，毕竟，他需要朋友。

“《拯救大兵瑞恩》你觉得是个怎么样的片子？你不喜欢战争。那或许我们可以看看《这个杀手不太冷》……哦抱歉，你不喜欢死人的影片？好吧，那么《美丽人生》应该也是不可以……我不是很能理解《海上钢琴师》，不过如果你想的话，我们也可以看看这个日本的动画片《龙猫》……”

他们一起在柜子中的DVD盒中找了几部看起来品位不差的老片子，当他们翻找的时候，克拉克还示意山姆赶紧坐下。他站起身，嘭地一声，然后以一种不可思议的力气还有灵巧将那个山姆家卡了三年的抽屉一把地卸了下来。现在，他们可以一起坐在沙发上选电影了，而不再像是刚刚那样，勉强地跪在地上。

“我希望这样可以对你的压力小些。”当山姆目瞪口呆地看着面前的抽屉，又抬起头，看了看那个用手指挠着脸颊，就好像不知道山姆会不会为此感到不高兴的肯特的时候，这个男人有些羞赧，却又同时好像因为山姆的惊诧而有些得意地，不好意思地对着他轻声说。“如果您介意的话，等等我可以把它安装回去——抽屉的滚轮有点生锈了，不过我想，擦点铅笔墨进去应该就可以变得足够好了。”

他们一起看了一部电影，那是关于一对小小的姐妹移居到乡下，想要去看望城里生病的妈妈，受到了山中精灵，尤其是一只又大又胖，笨拙可爱却又拥有神奇力量的龙猫的帮助的故事。故事本身对于很多人来说可能有点无聊，不过在山姆看来，这是一部好电影。

这部电影也成功打开了他与克拉克间一度受阻的，总是被尴尬环绕的那些话题。他和克拉克都在乡下住过，小时候在农场长大，所以看到远在日本乡下的场景，他们多多少少会感到一点亲切，再或者，可以讨论一下这和美国的乡下有什么不同。当这个电影进行到一半的时候，山姆已经可以对着克拉克回忆自己小时候是怎么干农活，在试图偷懒的时候被父亲抓到而受到责骂。至于克拉克，他来自堪萨斯。他回忆自己在堪萨斯的绝大多数时间是如何忙着种玉米。他们家除了他的爸爸，还有妈妈外，还有经常来拜访的拉娜和她的罗斯姑妈。他很喜欢乡下的生活，他说在那里，什么东西都是停滞的，就好像一觉醒来，你的生活永远都会是你的生活。你永远都会拥有着那些爱你的人，你永远都可以得到爱。

“这可不是我们这个年纪的男人应该说出口的话。”山姆停顿了片刻，然后，试图假装自己并没有因此回忆起他远在爱荷华的妈妈地咧起了嘴，他用自己的胳膊肘撞了撞克拉克的胳膊。虽然看起来老实巴交又沉默，但是当被什么东西撞上的时候，克拉克整个人都似乎像是铁块一样重得发沉。而当他开始试着回忆自己的成长过程的时候，有些瞬间，他还会笼上一种令人敬畏的沉默。

那确实是一种令人敬畏的，让人觉得似乎不该去打扰，似乎不该去触碰的古怪感觉。但是当他抬起眼，意识到山姆正在有点迷惑地看着他时，他会再度咧开嘴带着点不好意思地微笑，于是他就又变成了一个随处可见的，来自美国中部堪萨斯州的有些羞赧的男孩。

“我常常感到迷惑，因为在那个时候，有时你会觉得什么都可以做到，但是有些时候，你似乎又什么都能够做到。我应该像是这样地生活吗，还是说，我应该选择另一种方式……”

况且随后他所说的东西，从本质上说，也是所有来自中部保守州的男孩们都曾经有过的生活。

“我岁数很小的时候看过一部电影，是斯蒂芬·金的，名字叫做《伴我同行》，我想你应该知道，讲的是有一群小孩去河边寻找一具他们不认识的男孩的尸体。他们走了很久，经历了很多，但是最后却又离开了那个死尸，什么都没能获得地回到镇上。”山姆笑了笑，他很高兴克拉克没有打断他，并且告诉她那部电影实际上是关于成长或是其他的一些什么。“当我看完了以后，我也想要拥有那样至少有什么事情可以去做的，悠闲而又漫长的暑假。我是说，你知道，我们都曾经有过和朋友一起在树荫下乘凉打牌，秘密基地……所有中部人会做的那种事。”克拉克看着他，他不知道自己说的话克拉克到底能不能够理解，事实上，当他说这些的时候，他还感到了有一点不大好意思呢。

但是克拉克看着他的眼神很认真，他有着一双倾听者才会拥有的，安静而又认真着的那种眼睛。这是他们从乡下来的孩子身上才会有的某种东西，就跟他们的土气，他们的迷惑，甚至于说，有些时候毛毛躁躁的想要证明自己一样。

所以，山姆深吸了口气。“我看到那个主角离开家。他觉得他的爸妈并不在乎他，还有，他的朋友也都没有人关心在意——对于大人的世界来说，那个年纪的我们是介乎于需要被关爱的小屁孩和可以平等的对话的成年人之间的某种隐形了的生物——而我看着他们踏上旅程，一群人走过铁轨，差点被车撞死，就是为了去找一个根本没有意义的尸体，希望能够作为第一发现者成名的时候，我是真的很能理解这种心情。”山姆淡淡地说，他笑了笑，很高兴地发现克拉克，虽然有些谨慎，却同样也在微笑。“我当时在想，我不属于这里，就好像是瑞凡告诉主角的话那样，他不属于这里。我们在那个镇子上是不存在的隐形人，但是我们自己知道我们可以做到些什么大事。我们应该离开这里，去迎接真正属于自己的命运……”

有些人一辈子可能都无法离开小镇，有些人离开小镇却又回去，有些人彻底地抛弃了小镇，还有些人，他们离开了小镇，但是身体中永远都会透露着小镇特点的某个部分。

“我当时真的很想离开我的家乡，我想要离开我当时拥有的生活，不管这个离开将要让我去往哪里……有些时候我觉得我恨我在小镇过着的，碌碌无为，好像永远都不会有所变化的每一个日子。但是那部电影最后的时候让我觉得，或许最无聊的事在这个过程中反而是最重要的一种体验……”他开始犹豫了，因为他不确定自己在说什么。“呃，我是不是有点跑题？不过我想和你说的是，我们每个从镇子上生长起来的人应该多少都会有点像是这样的困惑。因为，镇子上的生活似乎是一成不变的，而我们却是在长大……这是大城市的人多半体会不到的，属于我们这类人的苦恼。所以，我只是想说，”他笑了笑，举起一只手，“兄弟，我懂你。”

他试图和克拉克碰拳，不知道自己刚刚的那段感想效果怎样。至少，克拉克似乎有那么两秒没能明白他举起手的意思是为了什么，但是，当他反应过来时，他却突然地绽放出了一个笑容。

“嗯。”这个男人静静地点了点头，像是个孩子一样，某种仿佛是从内心第一次涌来，有点不知所措，有点令人害臊，但是与此同时，却又真心实意地觉得开心地冲着他笑着说。

他们碰了一下彼此的拳头，第一次感到，在这个屋檐下，两个人是关系还不错的朋友。

克拉克做饭的技巧不差。

他很擅长用冰箱里的鸡蛋和培根做出一套简单的农家饭，他还顺便帮忙热了点山姆冰箱里的咖喱，这就让他们的晚餐非常的丰盛——相对于已经连着吃了快半个月的外卖而言。

“你不知道我有多想要吃一顿热乎的好饭。”吃着培根煎蛋，扮着咖喱的山姆非常感动并诚恳地同克拉克说。“虽然我不是说楼下中餐馆的外送水平不行——如果你感兴趣的话，下次路过可以来试试他们家的左宗棠鸡和炒面，”如果能顺便上来看看他，那就更好了，“味道不错，非常棒。但是吃久了以后总还是想吃点自家做的好东西。”

“我可以经常来帮您做个晚餐什么的。”与此同时，克拉克则忙于耐心而又礼貌地回答说。“毕竟，我也需要吃晚饭。做一个人的饭和两个人的饭是一样的。”

而就是这句话人让山姆忍不住愣了一会儿，他谨慎地看着克拉克，思考着他是不是提议了山姆以为他所提议的那种东西。

别抱太大希望，山姆，他告诫自己说。你们不过是两个萍水相逢的路人。他提议会经常来看望你也无非是出于一种礼貌，和一时冲动的热心肠。这就好像你高中毕业的时候会抱着你的同学和老师大哭说你一定会常联系他们，但是百分之九十九的记录在同学录上的号码都随着智能手机的出现而消散在了风中。

没有什么人会认认真真地在拿到新手机后再打开以前的同学录去把所有的号码输入进去，就好像及时没有智能手机，也不会有几个人有兴趣天天拿起电话打给已经过上完全不同生活的高中同学。

但是，既然克拉克这么提议了，那么从理论上，山姆依旧需要作出回应。

“我很高兴你愿意这么说，”他谨慎地，慢慢地讲，“你知道，我很高兴你来看我，哪怕你就来这么一次，也值得我高兴上好几天……但是，如果你经常到我这里来，会不会显得……路程太远？”他在礼貌地给对方台阶下，让对方有机会表示哦好吧你说得对不过我依旧会找时间来看你。他试探性想要让对方想起，天天来看望山姆是多么的不现实。

但是，克拉克似乎并没有觉得这个提案有什么不妥，或许他是对他人这种方面的暗示有些不够敏感。

“不会太远的，先生。我最近刚好有个调查项目，需要在这附近的街区进行。”在这附近的街区进行？山姆想不出这附近的街区有什么需要出动《星球日报》这种国际性刊物才能解决的事。不过既然克拉克这么说了，他就姑且这么相信一下。“如果你不介意的话，我可以经常晚上来看看您，给您做点吃的，或者一起看场电影什么的……”现在，他的提议简直好的不像现实。“您会觉得这样太冒犯了吗？”

“……不。”山姆盯了一会儿他的盘子，看着他盘子里被咬得碎碎的，白色和黄色散开的，就好像是你在家经常会吃到的那种妈妈做的煎蛋，然后，他抬起头，认真地告诉克拉克。“你愿意这样，我很开心。”

当新的一天终结，我们并不知道自己的生活又和别人的有何不同。

“你放心，嗯，我好着呢，妈。只是最近工作太累了，我想休息一下。”他试图通过一种循序渐进的方式，让他的母亲可以渐渐接受他的儿子不再打算在大都会工作的现实而不起疑心。“你知不知道大都会的连翘花全都开了？”他从卧室的窗户望下去，可以看到重新长出了绿叶，雄心勃勃，打算在接下来一整个春天和夏天焕发生机的小小花坛。“我想拍张照片给你，等你学会了怎么用电脑上的电子邮件。”

“好，好，照片当然好。”母亲的声音从听筒的另一侧忧虑地传来。“但是……你有没有遇到什么困难，山姆？因为一般……”

“说什么呢，我好着呢，就是单纯觉得，想要换一种生活方式。”他深吸了一口气，故意吸得又沉又重，就好像是一头新生的小牛犊，健康，有力地让人仅仅是听听都会忍不住绽出笑颜。“说到这个，你知道吗，妈，我今天出门的时候遇到了一个朋友，是个记者，叫克拉克，他在《星球日报》工作，是个挺不错的人，今天我们一起去看了场电影。啊，你说我们怎么认识的？当时他采访了我呗……”

当他说着这些，扯着电话线，百无聊赖地望着空中的时候，他心不在焉地想起了那个名叫克拉克·肯特的男人。想着他今晚回到家里，是否会和山姆一样给自己远在中部的母亲打一个电话。而当他终于挂断了听筒，舒舒服服地靠在自己的床上，两只手放在脑后，交叠着，让视线透过窗子望向远方的星空时，他感到了一阵平实的幸福。

大都会的天空不像是美国的平原中部，在那里，你永远都可以看到满天的繁星，可以看到横穿了整个世界的灿烂星河。在山姆的记忆里，他笃信着新教的母亲会告诉他这是上帝赐予人类的美丽。

“我们平凡，平庸，却会以自己的方式奋发着面对生活。”他的母亲坐在床边，曾经像是这样地，温柔地对着他讲。“而这就是上帝赐予我们的灵魂上的奖励。”

那是一种高高飞扬着的，美好的不似凡物，却最终落在了人类手心的，如此灿烂而又夺目的让人无法抗拒的东西。

“晚安。”山姆看着这样的星河，轻轻地闭上眼说。

他们是在平庸的生活里仰望着天空的平凡人类。

“为什么你会每天都坚持到我家来？”山姆躺在沙发上，抱着他的热水袋，暖着手——最近大都会的天气返凉，医生说他的病受不得冻，所以绝大多数时候，他都让自己蜷在被子里，抱着一个热水袋，静静地在沙发上或者床上装死。而在这种时候，有一个朋友愿意搭把手说，你可以不用从被窝里爬起来，拖着身子去门口拿一份该死的外卖（并被灌进来的寒风熏个倒栽葱）真的是一件人生美事。

而那个如此自然，甚至是自愿地在下班后会来看他，帮他做做晚饭，做做家务，甚至于说，清理一下房间，再带走剩余垃圾的克拉克却只是茫然地从灶台旁抬起头，“嗯，什么？”

“我是说，为什么你坚持要来照顾我。”山姆再次询问。他拿起了桌子上的水杯，克拉克为他倒满了热水，这样他就不需要挣扎到底是应当从被窝里钻出来然后喝到热乎的水，还是要继续待在暖和的被子里，接着给自己狂灌可以让人胃部抽搐起来的液体残留。“这很不常见，你知道吧，就算我把它理解成我们中部人出门在外会有的那种互相照顾，你也还是太过热心了一些。”

是什么让你在那天经过这条街道时决定要来看望我的，克拉克？山姆又一次地发问。当他这么做的时候，他其实是真的有点点担心，担心自己会对这个好心肠的大块头造成冒犯，导致他突然发起脾气，就像是任何一个拥有他这种块头儿却又羞赧的人容易有的那样突然而爆裂的不快——然后抛下山姆一个人悄无声息地跑了。但是，“绝大多数人并不会真的理会那个论坛上的帖子，虽然我也确实加到了几个朋友，交换了MSN，”他们偶尔会一起在网上聊天，帮助山姆打发他一个人白天的无聊时光，“但是他们不会有什么人真的会专程跑过来。有人会担心我是个骗子，有人担心我会把他们绑架。”

还有人担心他暴露自己的坐标，又说自己身体不好。“这样会让入室抢劫的罪犯盯上你的，伙计，想想看，整整一个屋子无人看管，只有一个久病初愈的病号躺在床上。”

而事实上，山姆觉得他很乐观：“我房子里没什么值得被抢走的东西。”除了他的钱包和信用卡，当然，但是往好里想，他可以挂失。“比起丢掉一点钱，我其实更在乎自己无不无聊——你不知道一个人被关在家里，哪里都不能去，什么都不能做，只能玩玩手机，但是就连手机玩久了都会头痛是什么样的生活。我甚至宁愿匪徒过来找我，因为这样，至少我的生活可以变得刺激些。”

这就好像所有中部男孩都会拥有的那些漫长到让人觉得无聊的暑假，每一天看起来都让人困倦得要紧，但是至少他们还会有机会踏过长满玉米或者小麦的田野的小路。他们生来就是闲不住的乡下年轻人。

况且，说实在的，他相信大都会在这方面的歹徒品位，他是说——他们又不是在每天晚上都会发生恶性犯罪的糟糕透顶的哥谭。

“好吧，但是到时候别说我们没提醒你。”网上的朋友们最后只得这么赞同他。“你的身体好些了吗？你看起来比之前要有活力很多。”

“是的，我想，确实。”山姆愉快地回复。“我觉得比之前要更有力气些，精神头儿也更好。”事实上，他的医生预测他的身体永远都不会好转，但是现在看来，可能是因为乡下的男孩不管在什么时候都像是一头充满着活力的蛮牛，他们没有过多地被文明教化，在漫长却又过于短促的生命中，获得了某种能够及时把自己的根茎扎进泥土里的慢节奏的生活机会。于是，在土里土气的同时，某种执拗的不肯退缩的生命力也同样从他们的泥土里长出来。那是一种哪怕是在石缝都可以开花的，属于乡土植物的茁壮的精神。

而现在，另一个这种精神的化身正在他的厨房里，帮他做饭。

“克拉克自从来照顾我以后，我的身体就变得好了很多。我想，这和我的精神振奋也有点关系。”他对着手机打字。“能有朋友一起看电影聊小说，甚至是交换一些无聊八卦的感觉真好。他昨天甚至告诉了我他在公司里的事，这不是很好吗？我觉得我拥有了正常的社交生活。”

“你和我们也算是正常的社交生活。”

“可是你们没有人愿意横跨一座城市来给我做饭。”

“或许，等下个月什么时候，你把这个需求忘了的时刻，你会有一天睁开眼睛，突然发现我们所有人都在你的房间里，给你举着一个大蛋糕。”

医生说他不应该吃很多蛋糕，但是随便吧，无所谓。

如果活上很长很长的时间意味着一口都不能吃炸鸡或者蛋糕，那山姆宁愿自己少活个几天。这是个非常划算的等价交换。

但是，“为什么克拉克会愿意帮你这么多？要我说，他这简直是上门家政服务，你得给人家开工钱。你付得起现在的人工费吗？我家每周都会请一个墨西哥人过来帮忙打扫卫生，就这样，一个小时，我需要给她五十美元。”

“我可付不起克拉克每天五十美元。”山姆回答，“不过好吧，我会问问。”

因为他确实也想知道。

到底是什么原因，让克拉克愿意每天路过他的家门，停下来，然后进来照顾他呢？

让他意外的是，听到了这个问题的克拉克是极度迷惑的。

“我以为你需要帮助。”他将晚饭的碟子放在沙发前的桌子上，不知所措地说。“我多管闲事了吗？”

“不，不，说真的，你放心。我只是会很好奇——你该不会是那种看到有人需要帮助就会不管不顾地决定要去帮忙的那种人……哦好吧，”山姆想了几秒，“你还真的是的。”

他确实有察觉出，这个男人身上带着一种好像就是不能做到对周围发生的事情视之不见的执拗的善良。他的脸，他的表情，他的动作——绝大多数时候看起来都透露着一种温润的无害，就好像是田地里圆滚滚的那块石头，你踢不动它，但是它也碍不着你的事。可是一旦提到某些话题的时候，他却总是会微微抿住嘴，收紧下颌，露出一种跟厕所里的石头一样，固执得不行的，就好像会为了捍卫什么东西而用身体去接住即将到来的冲击一样的目光。

“但是，好吧，就算你是。”所以，山姆想了想，决定对这个问题进一步地补充。“可是你要知道，这个城市需要帮助的人又不是只有我一个。为什么你偏偏决定要帮助了我。这让我觉得很好奇。”

而正在用厨房里的围裙擦着手的克拉克却只是费解地望着他。

他粗笨地抹了几下自己的手指，似乎仍旧不能够理解山姆的问题。“你发帖了，”他重复，“我看到了，我觉得我或许可以过来……”

“那个论坛说自己需要帮助或是陪伴的人绝对不止我一个。”事实上，在他身体还行的时候，他也会看着那些池塘里起起伏伏的帖子：失恋的男女，失意的白领，每个人都会有他们脆弱的需要人陪伴的时候，“你总不可能把他们每一个人都陪个遍，你又不是超人。”

他试图开一个玩笑。

而这个玩笑就跟山姆其他的笑话一样，听起来不怎么好。

否则克拉克不会像现在这样，突然的紧张——却又似乎是理解到了山姆提出的那个问题。

“你是我当时看到的帖子里最需要帮助的人……并且……”克拉克说，他解开了自己的围裙，抓起了身边的抹布，隔着那个桌子坐在山姆的面前，神经质似的反复地擦着手。“……你的名字很像我认识的人。”

“我的名字。”山姆吃惊地说。“我的名字怎么了吗？”

“我有个朋友。”克拉克的句子正在变短，虽然山姆不想这么说，但是，他每说一句话如今都要停顿上几秒，就好像是在思考接下来的这句话是不是值得被说出来。“那是，中学时候发生的事了。我想，我不是很确定该不该……但是……他……”

他……

“得了癌症。”

山姆对着那刚刚出现在空气里的四个字眨了眨眼睛。

克拉克将它们念的很轻，很快。就好像如果没有被人听到，它们就可以不是真的一样。

“我试图……帮助他，我想要帮助他。”他似乎没有意识到自己语调的变化，跟之前那几个字截然相反的是，当他承认“我想要帮助他”时，他看起来却又多少带着点如释重负。就像是忏悔一样。他长出气，于是有什么东西从他的肺部，他的身体里慢慢地吐出。“我……试图和他做了朋友，在他真的告诉我他得了癌症之前。”

我很喜欢山姆。有那么一会儿，他似乎完全陷入了某段回忆。“他会讲很多很奇怪的笑话，绝大多数人都觉得那不好笑，但是我很喜欢……”

他是那种非常努力地想要活下去的人，一瘸一拐，受人嘲笑，但是从不在意。当他最后几次接受化疗，他敲开我的家门，对着我说，他有了个“莱克斯·卢瑟式的发型”，他还说，“拜托，我酷毙了。”

“他确实很酷。”克拉克深吸了一口气。“我一直觉得，他比我还酷，比所有人还要酷。他试图生活下去，并且知道自己想要什么样的生活。他……比我要坚强，并且也比我要勇敢。”他背负着一个可以压弯了腰的肿瘤活着，但是，他却仍然高高地昂起了头，“就好像他跟我们所有人一样。”

克拉克又深吸了口气。

山姆知道，这种时候，最礼貌的做法是不要去看克拉克的眼睛。

“当他走的时候，我没有很意外，但是我很沮丧。因为你会希望有某种神迹可以出现，然后治愈他。电视里都是这么演的，就是那些，勇气，希望，然后它们可以战胜一切。他们说只要拥有了这两样东西，生活就不可能会真的打倒你……”

生活确实没有打倒得了癌症的山姆·洛布，于是，作为报复，它们杀了他。

“我很难过。”他不知道为什么，这个大块头就连诉说自己的难过都有点像是在忏悔，就好像他不可以难过或者迷惘一样。“我很难过，我总觉得有什么事情我应该可以做到但是我没有做，我总觉得，他的死，就好像是我做错了什么一样……”

那听上去不太像是所谓的幸存者愧疚或者其他的什么东西。“你当然不可能救他。”山姆小心翼翼地措辞。“你知道，那是癌症，没有人可以治愈癌症，尤其是恶性的那一种……”

“电视剧里的人好转了。”

“你知道那都是胡编乱造，或者，万里挑一的奇迹……”

“可是为什么奇迹没有选择山姆，却选择了另外的一个人？为什么死的会是他，当他比我们所有人都更加地想要活候？说真的，山姆，这真的公平吗？”克拉克语速稍稍加快了，似乎有一瞬间，他想要就这个问题说得更多，但是，紧接着，他的神色又归为了原先的那种奇怪的落寞。

“在他生病的那段时间，也是一段……我觉得我可以做到很多事情的时间。我以为，我能够做很多别人做不到的事，”就好像是每个做梦的青年人一样，踌躇满志地以为自己一定可以完成什么目标，天生我材必有用，我拥有能力，所以我的生活并不应该白白地消耗在此——山姆能够理解这种感觉，这种想要拜托什么，想要人生第一次地，只凭自己，而不是总要在其他人的教导下地踏出脚。那些年轻人会相信，有一个只有自己能够做到的未来在等着他们。“但是，紧接着，我发现我什么都做不到，我……无能为力。”

他无法否认，克拉克的语调里蕴含着一种沉重到了就像是坠入了海底身处一样的一样，让人仅仅是看到就会觉得呼吸困难的，如此疲惫的哀伤。

“……就算你是那个能在天上飞的超人。”山姆说。“你也做不到这点的，清醒一点，克拉克。”

克拉克笑了一笑，他笑的不是很自然，但是，有那么一瞬间，他确实是在微笑：“我知道。”

“并且，就算他去世了，如果他自己对他的人生心满意足了的话，那么对于我们其他人来说，那也是一件应该予以祝福的好事。”山姆试探性地，谨慎地，拍了拍克拉克的肩，“我理解你因为朋友死去而产生的这样的感觉。”他说，“但是你的朋友走的时候没有什么遗憾，听起来，他坚持到了最后一刻，他很高兴生活没有打倒他。这对于我们绝大多数人，都是一种理应去羡慕的，可望而不可及的理想。”

“至少他活出了很精彩的人生。”山姆指出。“虽然我知道你一定会觉得，如果他能继续活下去，他的人生会更精彩。但是该死，正常人不是走投无路，心灰意冷，或者出于一些其他什么的奇奇怪怪的原因的话，当然不会有人说比起活着，我更想去死。生活就是这么操蛋的，伙计，并且更重要的是，”他犹豫了几秒，却还是决定要试着告诉他，“他说不定就是因为死亡才会如此灿烂地活着呢。”

你知道其实男孩子们都很蠢。他平静了一下，试图掩饰自己说了这么空而大的话产生的难堪，效果不怎么明显，因为他发现克拉克正看着他，眼睛瞪得大大的，神色中透露出一种宛若在做着采访一样的无比的认真而又严肃，而这就让山姆觉得自己更愚蠢了——他希望克拉克不要这么看着自己。“我不知道女孩子怎么样。但是我小的时候，我会和朋友们一起玩个游戏。我们拿着红色的布料从暴怒的公牛面前走过，看谁能坚持的时间最久。要是现在来看，这样的游戏完全就是在犯傻，是男孩子犯浑——可是我们每个人都对此感到乐此不疲，我们试图用这种方式来证明自己男子汉的勇气，直到有一个孩子因为过于想要证明自己才是最厉害的那个人，而被公牛掀翻在地上踩碎了腿骨。”

“我们所有人都被大人臭揍了一顿，而至于那个孩子，他本来是足球队的明星，结果养了一年半的腿伤后身材极速发胖，后来再也不适合在足球场上踢球。不过他现在找了个厨师的工作，过得也很开心。”他又开始跑题了，该死，他或许应该管管自己喜欢七嘴八舌的这个毛病。“只是，克拉克。这就好像《伴我同行》里那几个孩子会试图去寻找一具尸体，仅仅是因为他们很无聊一样。他们差点被火车撞死，但是……但是他们在那趟旅途中获得的东西比他们在树荫下连打了二十天的扑克牌还要好。真的，克拉克。”他说。“比起碌碌无为地过着普通生活，其实我们绝大多数人更想有过像那么一次地灿烂地活着。他在死亡面前盛开了那个什么……他自己的花，”就好像楼下花坛里率先盛开的连翘——它们判断错了开花的日子，所以天气转冷，马上，它们就要从枝头落下，“可是那也好过从来都没有开放过的那些花朵。克拉克，你难道不明白吗。只要他自己在离开的时候觉得了无遗憾，那么这对于一个人来说就是足够的了。你不需要为这件事感到自责……”

克拉克仍旧在看着他。

山姆开始忍不住想，他是不是在刚刚一瞬间说教了太多。

他有点生气克拉克的眼睛，那是一双倾听者的眼睛，那是一双只有优秀的记者才会拥有的，愿意将人的内心的某个部分挖掘而出的眼睛。

“反正，我是这么认为的。”山姆咕哝着说，“我宁愿跑去铁路上找死尸也不想一辈子闷在镇子里过日子。你离开了城镇，我相信你也会这么去想。”

而就是这样的话，让克拉克突然忍不住地静静地笑了。他的问题，与之相对的是，带着某种跟他的笨拙截然不同的尖锐：“所以比起像现在这样活着，你宁愿像我认识的山姆一样早早死去吗，山姆先生？”

就是这样的话让山姆哽了一下。好吧，“不。”山姆果断地说。“我不想去死，我想活着。”他还有他的妈妈，还有他的家庭需要照顾。就算不提这些，“活着其实也挺有意思的，我可以在家和朋友聊天，我可以吃你帮我热的晚饭，然后我还可以看看电视打发一下时间。我觉得生活还挺快乐的。”而就算是一个不小心就可能会因为劳累过度而死掉的生活，“那也比真的不小心死了要强。”

这又令克拉克的笑容带上了一点悲伤。“那您还在说这种话……”他有点像是在责怪，但是更多地，却又像是在对这种矛盾感到了一丝怜爱似的，静静地看着他说。“您明明不比其他任何一个人都更想去死……”

“但是如果有一天我要死了，或者我真的不小心死了，我就会拿这样的话来安慰自己。哎呀，克拉克，”山姆说，“你不要这么死脑筋。我是个本来在医院差点死掉的病人，所以我琢磨过这个：活着的时候当然要快快乐乐地活，但是如果不小心死了，那当然就只能安慰自己死的还不坏。如果死的时候觉得自己哇这辈子值了，那四舍五入就是赚到。这是一种精神上面的东西。我们村教堂的神父天天说他最大的梦想就是可以去侍奉上帝，但是我也没见他天天盼着自己早点去死啊。”

克拉克看着他，停顿了片刻，当他再次开口时，他的笑容是短促，却又好像有点高兴的。“我们村庄的神父，”他静静地提到。“他跟我们说，当树木凋零只剩空枝，春天就要到了。那时这棵树将会枝繁叶茂，以更坚强的姿态接受严冬的考验……所以我们要赞美四季，无论它看上去是多么的残酷和严苛……”

然而山姆·洛布却没能在春天枝繁叶茂，坚持过那个严冬。

“他或许坚持过了，用宗教一点的想法去说，他到了四季如春的天堂里面去了。”山姆说了片刻，觉得自己其实对这句话也不太相信。“我小时候总在主日学校的时候偷偷在桌子上画漫画，所以好吧，我觉得这不太能安慰人。但是他死了，克拉克。死去的人，如果有知，那么他在天堂，如果不知，那么自然也就不需要我们去担心。”

而作为活着的人，山姆说，“我要来和你说句烂俗的话。他们的某个部分承载在了我们的身上，然后，他们通过我们，通过我们的所作所为，我们的所思所想继续地存活下去……”

“就好像我们离开了镇子，但是镇子会有一部分的东西留在我们的身上？”

“……我没想到你会举例这种东西，不过，对，我想，是吧。”山姆点头，“我觉得你要这么去看待一个朋友的死亡才可以。”

并且，因为你的朋友的死，所以当那一天你看到我的帖子，你才会决定在路过这个街道时走进来帮我——不要否认这个，克拉克。如果没有那个朋友，那么或许你会试图鼓励我，回复我，但是很有可能你永远都不会进入这扇门。但是因为他曾经在某个地方呼唤过你的缘故，你迈出了脚，向着那窄门走去。

“我能够坐在这里喝着热水吃着你做的煎蛋，全都是托了你的这位朋友的忙。”山姆愉快地说。“所以虽然他死去了，但是当我被帮助的时候，我依旧会想念并且感谢着他，那么从某种意义上说，他确实是通过你在这个世界上留下了某些痕迹没有错。”

那些严冬和暖春，残酷和温柔在我们身上留下的痕迹，都最终成为了我们的某个部分。

“你似乎真的很适合讲这样的大道理。”克拉克说。“你有没有想过去做个作家。”

“呃，不。”山姆眨了眨眼睛，这个话题跳转得太快了，他有点反应不过来。“我觉得我已经唠叨太多以至于把整个事情变成一场说教了，再说，”他试图活跃气氛。“有哪个人会真的关心像我这样一个小地方的人的所思所想呢？”

这让那个男人看着他，思考了一会儿，然后突然抿起嘴，微笑了一下。

“我喜欢听，先生。”当克拉克讨人喜欢的时候，他的声音，是那么的柔和还有坚定的。“这难道还不足够吗？”

当故事结局到来的时候，一切都显得很突然。但是生活没有什么事情可以说是不算突然。

你在平凡的生活里发现自己的身体里有一个瘤子，这很突然；你在平凡的生活里发现自己居然是个钢铁之躯，这很突然；你在平凡的生活里发现自己竟然要死了，这也很突然。

而当那个突然出现的时候，你又会觉得，或许早该如此。

“我借了相机为你拍了花坛的连翘，妈。”举着自己在生病前买下的智能手机，翻着克拉克借给自己的相机里的照片的山姆在这突然出现之前，还在对着扬声筒愉快地说。“虽然你现在看不见，但是我打算把它洗出来，这样我回家的时候你就能看到——对，我买了后天晚上的火车票，这样周六一早你就能看到活蹦乱跳的我。哎呀行了妈，别担心。”他看着那些竟然在天气转凉过后仍旧顽强坚挺住了的，金灿灿的连翘。

它们有些枯败，满是伤痕，但是与此同时，却仍旧在昂着头，用着一种让人难以想象的坚持还有热诚对着生活怒放着。

死去的花瓣融入了泥土，于是来年，这些连翘将会盛开得更加灿烂。

“我之后会再打给你，别担心了，好吧？”山姆笑着告诉她，“我精神难道不是很好么？再说了，我最近几天还长胖了。对，我天天过着家里蹲不运动只是静静发胖的糟糕生活，所以我发胖了——行啦，你可以等我回去再训我。”他这么说，带着相机，扬起头，“那我先挂……”

就是那个时候，他看到了那个站在马路边，摇摇摆摆着的小女孩。

一辆货车正在从远处驶来。

而接下来的剧情还真是老套。

或许老天爷早就想让我死，山姆忍不住怀疑。

他发表了一套对于死亡非常尖锐的，不受人欢迎的想法，于是上帝为了证明山姆这个人有点问题，决定马上让山姆死上一死。

“……”连翘，他心想，还没有给妈妈看到。

但是，就算没有看到也没有关系。

因为你看啊，克拉克。

名叫山姆·洛布的男孩触及到了你，而因为这段过去的你又帮助到了我，因为你的帮助才能在这样的一天站起身，走出门外的我则救到了那个女孩。

他不知道那个女孩又会不会因此试着帮助其他的一些人。当他试图托起那个女孩，用尽最后的力气，确保她回到安全的路边石之上的时候，他这么想。但是他愿意相信这件事。因为就像是他跟克拉克说的那样，他相信爱是一颗被埋入土里的种子，它们在不经意间落下，发芽、长大，直到有一天，它们会变成一棵可以结出许多许多爱的新的巨树。这些巨树又会从自己的枝桠上落下新的种子。

有些种子似乎注定不会开花，有些种子似乎注定要在石块上落空。

但是更多的种子却在阳光下静静地长大。

这就是为什么我们去爱，我们去努力，我们顽强地试图守护住我们那些重要的人。

直到新的枝桠拔地破土。

直到世人知晓，这份感情永远都不会得到终结。

人生是一个充满着不幸的巧合和“为什么偏偏是我”的愤懑，但是与此同时，却又让人充满着希望的，金灿灿的东西。

所以看啊，妈妈。

虽然不能回去看你，但是等到你院子前的连翘静静地开起了花的时候，你要相信，那就是我在看望着等待着孩子回家的你了。

人就是抱着这样的想法还有浪漫才会在随时可能死亡的不幸中如此幸福地生活下去。

这里是大都会，是在明日之人守护下的，闪闪发光的希望之城。

然后，在很久很久以后的某一天，一位住在爱荷华的母亲收到了一个邮包，邮包里夹着洗出来的连翘的照片，很多人的贺卡，素不相识的人举着蛋糕的合影，还有一个小小的，就好像剪自某本小说的，被当作书签一样装裱起来的片段。

“河水依旧奔流，”那个书签如是写道。“我亦如是。”*

——The End——

**Author's Note:**

> *：引自斯蒂芬·金的《四季的故事》，后来这本书里的四个故事分别被改编为了电影，本句引自《尸体》，而该文被改编成了故事中提到的《伴我同行》。
> 
> 我觉得这里我应该再抒发一点什么，但是我困到神智不清了。我犹豫了一下自己是否要明天发文，但是我觉得要么今天做完，要么就不做。所以我就这么发了，如果有哪里似乎有奇奇怪怪的地方，那肯定是神智不清的我的错，请原谅我。  
> 首先要注明的是，故事的开头部分其实来源于一个真实的事件，是一位父母双亡的患者在贴吧倾诉说自己刚刚离开医院，想要有人来陪伴他。这个帖子其实很快就沉下了，就跟其他发生的绝大多数事情一样，直到很久以后的某一天，一个当时曾经联系过他的回帖者又顶起了这座楼说，患者已经悄悄地走了。  
> 我不知道患者是因为什么而离世，就好像我也不知道，他是否真的会认同这个故事里的某些理念。事实上，整个故事里除了第一段的那个帖子，后面包括帖主的回复都不过是我的杜撰。我编造了这个故事的绝大多数内容，就好像我也没有提到，这个帖主在帖子中有提到说，自己还在住院时，有有素不相识的网友路过去看他。他很感动。  
> 整个故事，其实也是我在知道这件一年以前的事情后仓促成文。当我再这么做的时候，我其实不太确定，将一个虚构的故事和现实里的事件重叠是否是淡化了现实里的某些痛苦，就好像我也不知道这里提及的某些观念和对方又是否是对逝者的不够尊重。在这方面，我其实很自私，因为当我听到这个故事的时候，我觉得至少我自己，我需要看到有什么东西落在这个事情上，来缓解我的内心的悲伤，于是我就任性地决定要创作这么一个故事。
> 
> 让我在这里向帖主道歉。  
> 我将树枝插进了清澈的河水，最终能做到的，也不过是翻搅起河底的泥泞。
> 
> 此外，还要注明的是，本文引用了《伴我同行》原作来自史蒂芬·金的《四季的故事》，而这种巧合其实并不是我的本意。我甚至一开始都没有想到它跟超人的《四季礼赞》在名字上如此关联，我甚至一开始也没有打算把《尸体》当作这个故事的核心内容——只是写着写着它便如此自然地淌了出来。直到刚刚做脚注的时候我又多看了眼，才发现原来它也是《四季的故事》。  
> 人生无处不巧合，但是巧合到最后又总觉得，这里面仍旧带着某种必然的深意。
> 
> 我是枫叶，感谢阅读到这里的你。


End file.
